nabarinooufandomcom-20200225-history
Miharu Rokujou
Miharu Rokujo (六条 壬晴 Rokujō Miharu ) is the main protagonist of Nabari no Ou. Miharu is a 14-year-old high school student possessing the Shinra Banshou. He is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in Japanese and Brina Palencia in English. Personality Miharu usually expresses no desire to act into anything, usually wearing a casual, bored look in his face. To protect those around him from getting hurt further, he acts indifferently although he is not averse to acting in a rather innocent and cute manner to get what he wants. Miharu actually yearns for love at heart, in fact he is caring and will do anything to protect his friends. Raimei first noticed this when Miharu saved a falling bird nest, when she took him in as a weak, apathetic guy. Miharu's emotions strengthened even more during the time he spent with Yoite. He became more protective of him, and always reassured him that he will grant his one wish. Synopsis Although Nabari's most powerful secret art, the coveted Shinra Banshou (森羅万象''Shinrabanshō'', lit.All Things in Nature), is literally written into his body and he is venerated by all of Nabari's ninja as king, Miharu cares little about his gift's profound merits. His only goal is to inherit the family's okonomiyaki store. After Miharu meets Yoite and promises to erase him in exchange for his friends' lives, his indifference begins to sway as his concern starts to revolve around Yoite. As the bond between them tightens, Miharu begins to wish for Yoite's continued existence, and offers to use Shinra Banshou to save him when Yoite collapses in a near death state from overuse of Iga Village's kinjutsushō Kira. However Yoite dissuades him from doing this and dies before the erasure can transpire. However the Shinra Banshou spirit comments that Miharu fulfills a wish of his own although he fails to erase Yoite's existence. After a one month rest, Miharu wakes up without any memories of Yoite, although he vaguely recalls erasing a person. Plot Intro There are two worlds; the outside world and then the world of Nabari. The world of Nabari is one that few people see or are involved in, it is the world of ninja. Miharu was one of the ones who did not know about it, simply wanting to live a life of indifference. That is until a fellow student, Kouichi and a teacher he had known for sometime, Tobari Kumohira, begins to pester him about joining their Nindō (way of the ninja) Club. Refusing every chance he got, he suddenly begins to be attacked by ninjas. Confused as to why they would suddenl y attack him, even mocking them some, they call at him with the name "Shinra Banshou". He fights back, trying not to get killed with the help of Tobari and Kouichi. In the commotion, the Shinra Banshou is awakened, causing a massive rush of knowledge to enter his brain. Miharu uses some of it's power to defend himself against his attackers, but is quickly overloaded with information and loses control. As he was about to kill off the enemies, Kouichi stabs him, trying to seal the Shinra Banshou. Miharu lashes back at him, and it is not until Tobari steps in that the Shinra Banshou withdraws, causing Miharu to pass out. Waking up later in the school hospital his wound is completely healed, thanks to the Shinra Banshou. Miharu, even though he doesn't want to be, is introduced to the world of Nabari. Learning that the Shinra Banshou has been awakened into four people, including himself; and that every time it has the ninja clans working together to kill the user in fear, and desires to possess the Shinra Banshou. Deciding that he just wants to return to his life of normality, Miharu chooses to find a way to remove it from himself. In the following days, Miharu acts indifferent like he always does while Tobari and Kouchi follows their NindōClub, until a young girl named Raimei Shimizu confronts them. As she enters, she believes Kouichi is the Shinra Banshou, receiving a response from Tobari who seems to know her from a school he once taught at in Tokyo. When asked what she was doing in Banten, she simply says she wants to test the power of the Shinra Banshou vessel, the future ruler of Nabari. Ultimately, Raimei is dumbfounded by Miharu, unable to see how he can go through life being so carefree. Though she is impressed after seeing how he truly is, she wants to take him back to the Fuuma village for help. Reluctant to let him go, Tobari objects, though later finds himself riding a bullet train to Fuuma with the three students in guise of a field trip. When they arrive at Fuuma, they find that it has been attacked by another ninja faction: the Kairoshu. Part of the Kairoshu is a young man who possess the Kira ability, Yoite. Miharu is saved from Yoite by Kotarou, who is the current Fuuma leader. Later, after wounds have been treated and needed rest obtained, the three shinobi head back to Banten to destroy the village's Engetsurin jutsu manuals; Tobari saying that he will catch up with them later...on foot. Shortly after returning to Banten, the three are confronted by Yamase once again, their old teacher, who tries to convince Miharu to use his Shinra Banshou to help him. After trying to get answers about her brother, Raimei decides it unsafe and the three goes to camp at Kouichi's place. Just as they began to make plans, Miharu was "kidnapped" by Yoite, taking him to a abandoned rail car in a Bamboo forest. There Yoite gave Miharu a choice, to either use the Shinra Banshou to erase him from existance or he would kill his friends. Yoite told him he had planted small fragments of Kira in each person he used Kira on, and if he died...so would they. In the end, Miharu agrees, the two making plans to gather all the villages' jutsu manuals in order to make one of their own in hopes to help Miharu learn to use Shinra Banshou. It was then that Miharu joined the Kairoshu. Then spending most of the time searching for the scrolls that are needed to use the Shinra Banshou. Throughout the series Miharu and Yoite develop a quiet, yet deep friendship with each other. Through their quest, Miharu becomes more open and for Yoite throws his indifferent personality aside. They even go as far as to betray the Kairoshu, but this caused them to be targets and puts them on the run. The Kasa (Kairoshus' special force) is sent to eliminate Yoite and steals back the scrolls. So Hattori (the leader of Kairoshu) can have his plan to awaken the Shinra Banshou and change the world to his ideals. When Hattori was killed by Yoite, the entire Kairoshu fell apart. Miharu was able to comfort the Christened Yoite and saw him entering to the Afterlife. Trivia *Miharu enjoys manipulation, especially on Tobari. *Miharu is apathatic outside, but inside he is very protective of his friends and wishes them not to be harmed. *Miharu was the son of Asahi Rokujou and Akatsuki Rokujou. Miharu Rokujo.jpg|Character Art Miharu Sketch2.jpg|Miharu Sketch Miharu Sketch.jpg|Miharu Sketch2 Miharu Full Body2.jpg|Miharu Full Body (Apron) Miharu Full Body.jpg|Miharu Full Body (School) Miharurokujo-1.jpg|Kouichi's Clothes Miharu2.png|Miharu render Images.jpeg|Miharu manipulating Tobari Hikari.jpg|Miharu in "Hikari" ED Images-1.jpeg|Miharu Manga miharu.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Grey Wolves Category:Nabari no Ou Character Guide Category:Shinobi